1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to an electrical card connector, and especially to an electrical card connector with an ejector.
2. Description of Related Art
TW Pat. No. 553529 discloses a conventional electrical card connector adapted for receiving an electrical card, which comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained to the housing, an ejector and a metal shell covering the housing. The ejector comprises a slider defining an engaging portion which extends inwardly from an rear end of the slider, a spring abutting against the slider and a cam follower for controlling positions of the slider. The cam follower comprises a pivoting end, a sliding end and a connecting portion connecting with the pivoting end and the sliding end. The housing defines a pivoting hole extending inwardly from an outside surface thereof for pivoting the pivoting end. Recently, more and more contacts are insert-molded within the housing in order to simplify assembling processes and improve production efficiency. And the contact strip is feeded along a left-to-right direction, as a result, it is difficult to the housing to form the pivoting hole along the left-to-right direction. While for the conventional electrical card connector, the contacts can't insert-molded within the housing when the pivoting hole must be formed along the left-to-right direction.
Hence, an improved electrical card connector is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art.